Entre La Espuela Y La Silla
by Eknozuca
Summary: Dos chicas prendadas la una de la otra en un centro hípico es igual a problemas. Ferrara, una lengua suelta y mordaz, y Vanessa, una señorita de alcurnia nada inocente. ¡A ver si no se agarran a madrazos!
1. Chapter 1

_El hombre no es malo por naturaleza sino por ignorancia. –Anónimo._

**Infatuación.**

– ¡Niña, vas tarde!– ¿Soy yo o escucho voces de nuevo? Ah, no, era mi madre. Su voz era un tormento a tan tempranas horas. Abrí mis ojos a regañadientes y con el esfuerzo que se requeriría para hacer que un elefante salte (todos sabemos que no pueden por tan pesados que son). –Ferrara Yukon, arriba o te jalaré las patas por desobediente. – La progenitora había subido a mi alcoba y amenazaba con sacarme de la cama de una manera un tanto desagradable.

Con dificultades y flojera exagerada hice emerger mi rostro del desorden de sábanas y cobijas revueltas debido a mis movimientos nocturnos. Me sorprendí al descubrir que amanecí un tanto torcida; ahora veía por qué nadie quería compartir cama conmigo. Bola de brutos comodines, ¡se supone que si te ofrecen lugar en una cama suave y blandita tú aceptas!

–Ya voy, pfmph. ¿Desa?– Partí mi boca en un aullido de cansancio al levantar mi torso del suave colchón. Observé con ojos entrecerrados a mi madre que se dedicaba a abrir las cortinas oscuras. El brusco cambio de luz me hizo gruñir, ¡sufro migraña! ¿Ahora la que supuestamente me parió parece olvidar ese pequeño detalle?

– ¿Desa? Desayuno dirás. Vaya, si no te conociera diría que estás cruda. – Ups, ni saques el tema madre. Anoche me desvelé y no sé cómo es que sigo vivita y coleando sin sufrir el colapso fulminante.

Estiré mi cuerpo durante algunos para después poner manos en el asunto. Iba tarde a algún lugar y eso significaba un descuento significante de puntos en la academia. Y no, no es una academia escolar, es un centro hípico.

Verán, a los dieciséis años de vida que tengo es una charada atender escuelas de recuperación en vacaciones de verano y como me agradan demasiado los caballos y el aire libre, es bastante asumible mi inscripción en uno de esos centros donde niñas pasan su tiempo con los equinos hasta que termine el curso (generalmente el inicio de las clases). No es nada sencillo ingresar, es casi como en los aeropuertos. Pareciera que la mirada mortal de los entrenadores eran los dispositivos que escanean el cuerpo en caso de que lleves algún objeto no permitido y planees meterlo al avión. Para empeorar el asunto, chicas de exageradamente ricas familias reinan en la sociedad ecuestre y los plebeyos éramos un por ciento pequeño en comparación.

–Madre, voy tarde... – Uh, ¿tarde? – ¡TARDE! – Fue gratificante enterarme que las neuronas restantes hicieran funcionar mi cerebro. Homero, el jodido entrenador, me haría la vida de cuadritos si llegaba tarde en la víspera de las elecciones para la competencia ecuestre más importante del año. La idea de estar atorada con aquel bruto hizo que mi ceño se frunciera como si se tratara de un mal olor rondando en el aire. Decidí que en lugar de saturar mi mente con posibles regaños me apresurara a alistarme y llegar a una hora decente.

–Te dije que durmieras temprano, pero al parecer no te cupo en esa cabeza bruta tuya. –Dijo mi madre a lo lejos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Qué linda, llamando bruta al fruto de sus entrañas.

Reí animadamente mientras abría los cajones que contenían mi ropa interior.

–¡Te juro que encontraré la cura al cáncer madre! – ¿Qué? Me gustaba gritar tonterías para aturdir a mi madre y darle un poco de color a los grises días en Arkansas. Después de todo no era muy agradable vivir en un lugar donde el pronóstico nunca desvariaba de su probabilidad de lluvia.

Mamá y mua vivíamos en una casa con dos plantas y un jardín extraordinariamente cuidado (todo gracias a ella) y un chihuahua con déficit deatención llamado Rupert. Aquella rata peluda hacía de mis mañanas un Apocalipsis en todo su esplendor; ¡orinaba mis zapatos y cagaba donde la placía! Si mamá no le tuviera tanto cariño seguramente ya hubiera hecho de las mías.

– ¡Enorgulléceme hija! – Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra mamacita.

Una sonrisa burlona iluminó mi moreno rostro. El desorden de ropa en mi armario era digno de un premio Nobel al lugar más sucio del planeta—aunque me gusta exagerar. Para no complicar mi día y agilizarlo decidí usar una blusa oscura y unos jeans cómodos para no sufrir considerablemente todo el día durante mi estadía en el centro hípico. Oh, ni qué decir las botas.

No seguíamos regla alguna de vestimenta pero el uso de botas y el casco era obligatorio y de no usarlo los patanes entrenadores te devolvían directito a tú hogar dulce hogar. El casco era lógico, es decir, una caída de semejante animal puede romperte la madre y terminar parapléjico en una silla de ruedas. Pero las botas... ¡Ah! Los primeros días usándolas fueron una auténtica tortura, y ustedes dirán ¿por qué? Aquí yo les cierro el hocico diciendo que aprietan y suelen salir callos dolorosos. Recordar esos tiempos hace que una lagrimita traicionera corra por mi rostro, já.

Pasé la blusa por mi cabeza y terminé acomodándola para que mi torso no luciera más pequeño de lo que era en realidad. Mi cuerpo era delgado en exceso y no, no padecía enfermedad que fuera el detonante de mi delgadez. Los jeans se ajustaron con el cinturón que suelo usar para evitar que estos caigan por la gravedad a la hora de realizar el trabajo sucio: las caballerizas.

Nos obligaban a limpiar los establos por razones obvias, como enfatizar la responsabilidad y confianza con el caballo en nuestra custodia. Muchos pensarán que limpiar excremento daba como resultado confianza... pero en otras palabras, el hecho que estuvieras presente al animal hará que éste no te vea como una posible amenaza (y ya no de putazos cada vez que trates de ensillarlo). Seguramente entre humanos aquella suposición era estúpida, sino ya todos lo hubieran hecho y seríamos amigos y Brothers todos felices.

El punto era que ver a aquellas niñas de papi —que nunca se habían ensuciado las manos para conseguir algún objeto de deseo— limpiar los desastres de sus animales era gratificante y bueno para el corazón humilde.

Una vez envuelta en mi suéter favorito bajé las escaleras con rapidez para toparme con un delicioso desayuno y los suaves aromas que brotaban de éste. Canela, pan... ¡Pan tostado! Y podía jurar que estaba acompañado de jugo de toronja natural con una generosa de cantidad de hielo para darle frescura. Verán, las bebidas, si no son frías, no las bebo. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y suspiré decepcionada. Lástima, no tendría tiempo para llenar mi hambriento estómago, las prisas me ganaban.

–Má, no quiero sonar aguafiestas... ¡Pero me tengo que ir! –Rápidamente vociferé para correr con tiempo a la puerta y tomar mi mochila sin ser detenida por el sartenazo que mi madre acostumbraba a propinarme cuando saltaba el desayuno.

Esquivé su malvada mirada y cerré la puerta con un golpe estridente. ¡Oh madre mía! ¡Sin marcas de sartenazos por primera vez en la vida! Supongo que la edad parecía estar alcanzando a mi querida progenitora.

Eché a correr con avidez hacia mi destino, la academia. No solía tomar algún medio de transporte porque me quedaba relativamente cerca, además, soy fanática del atletismo. Creo que hasta podrían llamarme Bambi encarnada en una adolescente que va pitando por las calles para no llegar tarde.

Bueno, lo de llegar tarde no era costumbre.

–Señorita Denvar, se hace tarde. –Lewis, mi mayordomo y único amigo y acompañante en mi soledad trataba de meterme en mi duro cráneo que el tiempo estaba corriendo y se hacía tarde. Bah, que espere un rato más.

–Tranquilo Lewis, no me matarán por llegar con un leve retraso en mi primer día. – La calma con la que respondí fue sorprendente; nadie era más impasible que yo, nadie. Observé mi taza de té verde sobre la mesa; hacía varias horas que el vapor característico de una bebida caliente había desaparecido, lo cual significaba que el líquido estaba mucho más que helado y desprovisto de sabor.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desesperación y se limitó a dar pasos distraídos por la habitación con decorado victoriano y de tonalidades caoba y rojo oscuro. Lewis era un hombre de alrededor veintiséis años con espalda y hombros anchos, fuertes brazos y una mirada gentil y amigable. Acostumbraba vestir unos pantalones oscuros, una camisola blanca y encima un chaleco grisáceo; todo por mero gusto propio.

Escruté con mi mirada gélida y oscura su expresión, ¿de verdad se encontraba tan impasible por mi retraso? Aquí olía a gato encerrado, sin embargo, preferí dejar mi ronda de cuestionamiento para después. Si algo odiaba, era hacer que otras personas se mostraran tensas en mi presencia.

–Bien. –Comencé a levantarme de la silla carente de ánimos. –Es hora de irnos. – Tuve que controlar las ganas inmensas de reír al ver el aliviado rostro del rubio. Sí, algo le perturbaba.

–Estupendo, encenderé el auto y nos iremos enseguida señorita. –Salió pitando de la habitación, dejándome a merced de los mórbidos pensamientos acumulándose en mi mente. ¿Acaso padre tenía algo que ver con la misteriosa inscripción al centro hípico? Me resultaba sorpresivo e increíble de creer que aquél viejo se hubiera tomado el tiempo de inscribir a su ignorada hija a un susdichoso campamento de verano para "aligerar el estrés que la niña padecía." Patrañas, ese vejestorio no me podía engañar, ni ahora ni nunca.

Llevé mi mano a mi barbilla y acaricié esta con suavidad mientras caminaba por la imponente mansión Denvar. Los pasillos y la decoración nunca habían intentado dar un ambiente hogareño, es más, mi propia casa lucía más como un museo de la época de Maria Antonieta, aquella regordeta que mandó a la mierda a los campesinos en su tiempo. No me sorprendió —por no decir que me agradó— que le hayan cortado el cuello de un tajo. Justicia ciudadana.

– ¡Vanessa!– Lewis vociferó con extasía. –¡Todo listo!

– ¡Voy enseguida!– Eché a correr por lo restante del pasillo para llegar a la puerta del garaje donde el auto se encontraba y con éste, Lewis y el chofer Tomás. Sonreí a ambos hombres y me adentré en el automóvil para marcharme deliberadamente de una vez.

Giré mi rostro con letanía hacia la ventanilla y me sorprendí viendo a una chica corriendo por la acera a una velocidad impresionante para un ser humano. Su delgado cuerpo se alejaba y poco a poco desvanecía a medida que la distancia se interponía. Una sonrisa se asomó fugazmente en mis labios; ¿quién rayos corría para llegar a un sitio en particular? Seguramente aquella chica era una gema extraña o diamante en bruto.

El auto arrancó con brusquedad y ni eso logró que mis pensamientos se distrajeran de la impactante entrada de la chica que sería la causa de mi desliz...

– ¡Pero que bruta eres Ferrara! – Tenía al entrenador gritándome a todo lo que daba frente a medio alumnado. Al parecer aquél hombre era ajeno la vergüenza.

Como había imaginado, llegue con cinco minutos de retraso y Homero, el entrenador asignado no quería pasarme de largo. Que esto, que lo otro. Me daban ganas de aporrearlo a golpes con el sartén de mi mamita querida para mostrarle que con la señorita Yukon no se discutía.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Puse mi mejor cara larga y de mula a medio parir para evitar que el vejestorio se las agarrara todavía más conmigo.

–No es mi culpa que mi reloj se haya roto. – Respondí secamente, no quería que Homero me echara los perros encima de todos y vivir siendo recordada como la chica a la que siempre reprenden por retrasarse. –Además…– Pensé en algún comentario mordaz de película que lograra callar al entrenador, pero nada brotaba en mi estúpida mente. Meh, cerebro, para qué lo quiero. Mis neuronas estaban muertas en su totalidad.

Justo como caído del cielo, una camioneta 4x4 se aproximó a una velocidad razonable y detuvo en la reducida zona de estacionamiento. Al ser tan grande, la 4x4 ocupaba dos… ¡qué digo! ¡Casi tres espacios de aparcamiento! Ladeé mi rostro al imaginarme detrás de ese bello volante y conduciendo a todo lo que el acelerador daba. Mi cabello azabache agitándose con el viento… ¡OH BABY!

Sacudí mi cabeza al escrutar con la mirada a la pasajera de la belleza automovilística. Una chica de casi metro setenta contemplaba la academia con ojos entrecerrados y para nada inspirados de confianza. Su figura era… wow, no estaba nada mal. El cabello le caía en cascadas de café oscuro por su espalda y un flequillo peinado de lado adornaba su rostro pálido y digno de una sesión de fotos para la portada de una jodida revista Vogue.

–Señorita Denvar, debería dejarme abrir su puerta. – A su lado se posicionó su (seguramente) lazarillo, un rubio oxigenado de porte imponente y apariencia madura. Vestía como si se tratara de un evento de gala. Por favor, esto era un centro hípico, no una alfombra roja de alguna entrega de premios.

La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Emprendió una marcha hacia el entrenador Homero y la chica se colocó a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a la mía. En realidad no sabía si quedarme para terminar de recibir la reprimenda o aprovechar el momento y echar a correr hacia los establos.

–Entrenador, un placer. Soy Vanessa Denvar. – Ensanchó su sonrisa y extendió su mano en un saludo educado. Homero, siendo el bruto que es, estrechó su mano con delicadeza y sonrió de igual manera. –Me han dicho maravillas de su academia señor. –Lambiscona.

–Pero claro, la academia Salazar es una joya entre las escuelas de hípica. –Par de lambiscones.

–Eso mismo. Me imagino que tendré el placer de recibir un tour de los alrededores de su parte. – Wow, la chica enlazaba temas con rapidez y el pobre de Homero sólo podía dedicarse a seguirle como pudiera.

–Oh no. –No te atreverías pedazo de vejestorio, ¡no puedes! –La señorita Yukon es la encargada de dar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso la bienvenida a nuestras instalaciones. – Te partiré la madre cabrón, te lo ganaste.

Muy a mi pesar, suspiré con desgano y le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica al entrenador. Este sólo me dio unas palmaditas para nada suaves en la espalda.

–Encantada. – No se me ocurrió nada más que decir, las introducciones nunca se me daban bien.

La pelinegra posó su mirada sobre mí por unos instantes antes de volver a dirigir su atención al canudo de Homero. Podría jurar que me zorreó.

–Esperaba que usted lo hiciera señor. – Si algo le sacaba de quicio a Homero era que le dijeran señor o vejestorio. –Supongo que estaré en las manos de una estudiante. –Oh, astuta la niña.

–Claro, es de mis mejores estudiantes y participará este año como jinete en salto y cross country. –Genial, ahora exponía mis fuertes ante la visitante para que luego ésta me gritara mis debilidades a la cara. Bien hecho Homero, deja de dedico una ronda de aplausos. –Espero que ambas puedan entablar una conversación durante su recorrido.

Ambas nos observamos una última vez antes de que Homero se despidiera con un ademán.

–Uhm… – Mente en blanco.

–Supongo que eres Ferrara. – Me dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña, pude sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

–Así es.

–Espero que no tengas inconveniente con esta… – Hizo un ademán que seguramente se refería a la situación.

–No lo tengo, ¿y tú? – Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho en una postura defensiva.

–En absoluto.

–Perfecto. – Esto sería interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Tratos sucios.**

Paseaba por los alrededores de la academia junto con la mera mera, Vanessa Denvar aka señorita Dinero. Seguramente Homero la veía como una nueva adquisición benéfica para la academia, ¿y a qué me refiero con esto? Sencillo, los padres de Vanessa podrían donar una cantidad generosa de dinero para alimentar tanto a los trabajadores como a las instalaciones, que por cierto cabe aclarar que no son las mejores.

–Estas son las caballerizas, generalmente los alumnos se encargan de cuidar a sus caballos sin ayuda de los trabajadores. – Amo cuando me explico así de fluido. –Es parte de la reglamentaria. – Bendita obligación.

Vanessa se encontraba fielmente a mi lado como un perro siguiendo a su amo por las praderas. Vestía con una blusa de aspecto caro y unos jeans ajustados que ofrecían una vista agradable de su retaguardia. Pude notar que tenía cierto gusto por la lencería de encaje. ¡Válgame! Y yo una chica de dieciséis con la manía de usar bóxers nada femeninos.

–Me sorprende, los alumnos parecen ser niños de papi sin conocimiento básico de cuidado equino. – Cuidado, estás hablando de ti misma también chiquilla. Vanessa observó las caballerizas y a los caballos dentro de éstas. Sonrió fugazmente al ver que Galdo, un ejemplar de hanoveriano, le resopló en la cara. –Hola pequeño. – Llevó su mano derecha hacia la cabeza gigante del animal acariciándola con suavidad.

El corcel medía aproximadamente dieciocho manos desde las pezuñas hasta la cabeza y lucía su lustroso pelaje palomino. Su grupa y cuello eran hermosamente finos y suaves hasta el extremo de ser tersos como el terciopelo. Déjenme decirles que ese potro es de mi propiedad.

Aproveché el entretenimiento brindado por Galdo y caminé hacia el costal de avena que se encontraba en un cuarto de almacenamiento no muy lejos de ahí. A veces pienso que ese caballo disfrutaría más vivir en un circo que en una academia llena de mocosos. Tomé el costal con fuerza y tiré, un movimiento en falso y el maldito costal se regaría por todo el suelo. Lamenté no haber ido a un gimnasio cercano para combatir mi debilidad corporal.

–¿Es tu caballo? – Oh, es una adivina o sólo una persona intuitiva.

Volteé y me topé con los oscuros ojos de Vanessa escrutándome con curiosidad, a juzgar por su expresión supuse que trataba de descifrar mi respuesta usando mi lenguaje corporal. Quedé embelesada por la incomparable belleza de Vanessa. Había que admitirlo, era atractiva en todo lo que abarca la palabra y hasta uno se podía quedar corto. Su cabello caía en ondas de un castaño claro hasta su cuello y eran lo suficientemente largos para hacer una coleta. Ella poseía el típico color café oscuro de casi toda la población, sin embargo, su mirada era gélida y altiva. La postura y personalidad de Denvar eran completamente iguales a las de un pura sangre de descendencia imparable. Me recordaba a los imponentes caballos de carreras en el Kentucky Derby anual.

Los más bellos ejemplares de pura sangre corrían en esa carrera de alta alcurnia, compitiendo por generosas sumas de dinero que hacen que los jockeys arriesguen su vida para competir en semejante competencia.

–Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, su nombre es Galdo. – Era un nombre raro para un corcel pero les reitero que la jinete lo era aún más. –Tiene alrededor de cuatro años. – Creo que estaba ofreciendo demasiada información.

–Es lindo, además de hermoso. – Continuó acariciando al animal, quien se mostró más que agradecido por las caricias ofrecidas por la joven. –Se parece a ti. – Una mas con el rollo de "los animales se parecen a sus dueños."

–Es un caballo, comparto 84% de genes con él pero de eso no pasa. – Caí en cuenta de que me había llamado linda y hermosa indirectamente. Uhm, que incómodo. –Además, no soy linda y hermosa como Galdo. – Traté de repararlo al menos.

–Oh no, ¡cómo crees! Galdo sólo tiene esas cualidades. Tú no. – ¡Esa mujer! –Lo bruta es algo también que no compartes con él. – Ví como el animal relinchaba del gusto, joder, que si Vanessa no estuviera ahí ya le hubiera regado toda la avena por el suelo.

–Linda hasta la médula, ¿no? – Me obligué a sonreír nada complacida con los comentarios mordaces de Denvar, la soberbia viene de sangre supongo.

–Pocas veces, aunque contigo no es necesario fingir. – Qué sandeces dices. –Supongo que por tu franqueza casi todo mundo evita estar a tu lado. – Me estás hartando Denvar, es más, ¡deja voy por mi palo para propinarte una tunda!

–Wow, wow. Para tu tren que sales en chinga. – Mi floreado vocabulario a veces emerge por sí solo. –Si lo hacen es por reglas sociales. Esos ricachones me evitan por ser de cunas reales.

La pelinegra se acercó y quedó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro; pude sentir como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse. ¿Calentarse? ¡Qué rayos! ¡No soy una tetera!

–Si así fuera, entonces yo te estaría evitando. – ¿Acaso te tragaste unas mentas para la ocasión? No quiero ni imaginar tu aliento matutino. Has de oler a patas. –¿No es así, hm?

–Estás rompiendo las reglas Denvar, si quieres tener un séquito de admiradores será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi. – Hay que aplicar algo de tensión.

–Ese nunca fue mi plan desde el principio. – Vanessa curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que para nada inspiraba confianza. –Sé mi amiga Yukon, te ayudaré a triunfar en la escala social. – ¿Una propuesta?

Le contemplé boquiabierta unos segundos antes de pensar la respuesta más adecuada. ¿Escala social? Tenía ciertas incomformidades pero nada mayor o pasado de límite. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, dudando de la respuesta que pensaba tenía preparada en caso de que se presentara la ocasión. Que diantres.

–Deberías saber que no necesito de la escala social. – Buena respuesta Ferrara, mereces una tremenda ronda de aplausos. –Soy feliz siendo lo que soy y no quiero cambiarlo.

–No parece. – ¡Parece que lees mi mente, carajo!

–Pues no, estoy contenta. Estoy que meneo mi trasero de la emoción. – Yep.

–Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento Yukon, serás mi amiga hasta que logre salir de este lugar. – Lo que digas jefecita.

–Sólo si tú me ayudas a dejar con el hocico bien cerrado a todos esos niños de papi. – Para un trato hay que regatear los términos y condiciones.

–Y así será. – Asintió con energía y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla en un gesto amistoso. Qué mañosa, de seguro le saca el billete a su papi usando su encanto femenino. –Espero disfrutes de mi amistad Ferrara. – Todo menos mi nombre por favor.

–Claro, lo que digas. – Me encogí de hombros y rolé los ojos.

–Te divertirás, lo aseguro. – Sigue hablando, tienes 0% de mi atención.

–Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable, ¿me oíste? – La cabrona tomó mi rostro con ambas de sus manos y me contempló un tanto irritada por mi falta de atención. Debería tomar nota acerca de su poca tolerancia al sarcasmo.

–Va, ya suéltame. – Su agarre era más fuerte de lo que esperaba de una chica menor que yo.

–Será mejor ir al dormitorio. – Buena idea, tal vez te siga como perro faldero durante mi estadía en la academia. – Debemos reservar una habitación para mañana volver con nuestro equipaje.

–Lo que digas Denvar, échale ganas a tu andar que pareces una desflorada. – Pude imaginar su mirada de desaprobación casi perforando mi ser. Esto sería una lenta pero beneficiosa tortura para ambas.

* * *

–Lewis, estoy bien. No me pasará nada durante mi estadía aquí. – Me encontraba charlando, o más bien, explicando la situación a mi mayordomo Lewis. Podía notar cierta ansiedad en su voz que me ponía los pelos de punta. Ya comenzaba a dudar acerca del plan que mi padre se traía entre manos. –Debo irme, se nos permiten pocos minutos para contactar con nuestros familiares así que adiós. – Presioné el botón "colgar" y di final a mi exhaustiva llamada, creo que se haría costumbre recibirla a estas horas.

Verán, había realizado un trato sucio con Ferrara Yukon y éste consistía en contar con sus habilidades para conseguir mi expulsión o baja segura en menos de seis meses, que era lo que duraba aproximadamente el curso. A cambio, yo le ofrecía a la marginada social una pizca de lo socialmente prohibido para una chica como ella. Es decir, Yukon tenía gustos extraños en lo referente a música y películas, además de tener una obsesión con los gatos. Cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entablar una conversación con semejante tipo de persona. En fin, mucho que planear en tan poco tiempo comenzaba a ponerme tensa.

Caminé por los anchos pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a la zona residencial perteneciente a las chicas. Los dormitorios se dividían en dos: La residencia Masculina y la Femenina. Chicos y entrenadores ocupaban el segundo piso con regaderas y una sala de estar con estricto horario, mientras que las chicas pasaban su tiempo en la primera planta con baños generales y privados. Desgraciadamente no gozábamos de una sala.

Las paredes eran de un color rosa pálido con estanterías repletas de libros de conocimientos generales y el suelo era de madera oscura, la cual era impecablemente cuidada por el personal de limpieza. Para variar mi recorrido, di algunas vueltas por los dormitorios para perder tiempo y pensar en mis cosas como toda chica adolescente. Para mi desgracia, un grupo de pubertas todo la genial idea de bombardearme con preguntas.

–¡Señorita Denvar! Qué agradable tenerla de vuelta. – Una chica parecida a un duende comenzó a parlotear. –He escuchado que parece llevarse de maravilla con Ferrara Yukon. – Directa al punto, así me gusta.

–¿¡Ferrara Yukon?! ¿Esa rarita? – Otra chica perteneciente a la parvada le hizo el favor de continuar. Definitivamente tomaría su tiempo integrar a Yukon a la sociedad actual. La tenían tan mal vista que hasta sentí lástima por ella.

Las chicas me dedicaron una serie de miradas inocentes disfrazadas de acusación e infinito desprecio. Al parecer aquí no gustaba que la realeza se mezclara con la prole.

–Así es, es una buena amiga. – Estoy que desbordo de amistad por todos los rincones de mi bien formado cuerpo. –Espero que no sea problema alguno señoritas... – Las chiquillas eran tan huecas que podían ser fácilmente controladas por cualquier ser humano superior a ellas. En este caso, yo podía manejarlas a mi gusto.

–¡Por supuesto que no! – La duende era mas dominante que las demás. –Sólo era curiosidad. – Tratar de enmendar el asunto ya no serviría de nada, desde ese momento supe que debería ser más cuidadosa con Yukon.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la academia y la competencia me dejaron libre para hacer mis desmadres una vez más. Carajo, a esas niñas no les paraba la boca y tenían la maña de pegarse como cucarachas. Ya era suficiente de paseos y debía volver a mi habitación antes que Yukon para comenzar a monopolizar su tiempo las 24 horas del día. Sería perfecto.

Durante el trayecto hacia la habitación comencé a preguntarme el porqué de escoger a Ferrara, es decir, tengo a más de la mitad de las jóvenes de la academia y me fijé sólo en ella. No tiene mucho de que alardear, quizá tal vez pueda excusar su cintura pequeña y bien moldeada o su sonrisa sarcástica, pero fuera de eso no resplandecía o gozaba de una belleza inigualable. Ferrara era sólo Ferrara. Y ahora que lo pensaba... quizá tal vez eso fue lo que llamó mi atención desde el comienzo.

La susdichosa era un auténtico dolor de cabeza, especialmente a la hora de usar su manera preferida de atacar: el sarcasmo. No podía tomar las cosas que le decía con seriedad y eso que llevábamos un día de conocernos. ¡Jamás me había sentido tan ridiculizada en mi vida! Era impresionante como la chica dominaba casi cada aspecto de mi ser, además de estar invadiendo mis pensamientos constantemente.

–¡Denvar! – Hablando del rey de Roma; la ocupante de mis pensares se encontraba justo delante mío con un aspecto deplorable. Vestía unos jeans maltrechos y un tanto descosidos. Ni hablar de la camiseta que alardeaba a los cuatro vientos "eat my shorts" y las converse gastadas. Mentalmente llevé ambas manos a mi rostro totalmente avergonzada del mal gusto en modas de Ferrara. –Te busqué por todos lados y ni rastro de tu real trasero. – Sigue hablando mientras contemplo tu poco gusto en ropa.

–No buscaste por todos lados, si lo hubieras hecho me hubieras visto caminando por ahí. Seguramente ahogada en mi miseria. – Hice un gesto melodramático para hacerla desatinar como castigo.

–Ridícula Denvar, no seas bruta. – Si hablamos de brutas la número uno eres tú.

–Oh vamos Ferrara, dejémonos de ambigüedades y llamémonos por nuestro nombre. – En realidad sólo quería oír su voz diciendo mi melodioso nombre.–Si no lo hacemos las personas comenzarán a sospechar y nuestra coartada se vendrá abajo. – Aquí traté de arreglarla.

–¿Nuestra coartada? –Ajá, nuestra. –Dirás la tuya. No me metas en tus asuntos. Sé que sólo quieres volver para revolcarte con tu lazarillo. – Oh no, Lewis no.

–Para empezar. – Alcé mi voz notablemente. –Lewis no es lazarillo, es mayordomo. – ¡Que malagradecida era la víctima de mis jugarretas!

–Ahora saldrás con que es damo de compañía, carajo, ¡eso ni existe! Al menos no en este siglo.

–¡No es asunto tuyo! – Comenzaba a perder los estribos y mi compostura, Ferrara sí que sabía hacerme enloquecer.

–Tu plan tampoco lo es. – ¿Acaso buscaba disolver el trato? De ninguna jodida manera lo permitiría. Ella era la única manera de salir de este asqueroso lugar.

Sentí como mis fosas nasales comenzaron a dilatarse del puro coraje. ¿Quién chingados se creía ella para meter a Lewis en la ecuación? Maldita niña, no sabía con quién se metía.

–Escucha bien Ferrara. – Tragué con fuerza al abalanzarme sobre ella y obligarle a recargarse bruscamente en la pared, jó, la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora la tenía en mis garras como un auténtico venado frente a su cazador. –Este trato quedó sellado, no hay manera de volver atrás. Por lo tanto quedas a mi entera disposición.

Llevé mi diestra hacia su rostro y la deslicé por su barbilla, comenzando a deslizar esta por su cuello. Curvé mis labios en una maliciosa sonrisa al contemplarla con fiereza. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas en su totalidad y me observaba con temor. Al final ella era una presa y yo el depredador hambriento y controlador. Sería sencillo monopolizarla y mantenerla en mis manos.

–No te meterás en mis asuntos privados. – Sentencié con firmeza. –Yo tampoco lo haré con los tuyos. – Continué citando los términos a seguir.

Al no ver respuesta por su parte, decidí reanudar mi jugueteo a medida que hablaba.

–Sin embargo, el plan nos involucra a ambas. – Fruncí el ceño. –Así de sencillo. ¿Entendiste?

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo Ferrara me propinó una cachetada que retumbó sonoramente por el pasillo. Debido a la brusquedad del golpe tuve que girar mi rostro como acto reflejo. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero la cerré, incapaz de pensar.

-Entendido. – Hasta que respondió. –No vuelvas a tocarme, asquerosa. – Eso dolió.

Cuando decidí enfrentarme a su mirada reprobatoria ella ya se encontraba caminando la distancia que había entre mi cuerpo y nuestra habitación. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y se refugió en el cuarto. Creo que me había excedido y dejado a flote mi lado extraño.

Caminé indecisa hacia la puerta y me quedé inmóvil durante algunos segundos ponderando entre entrar y no entrar. Entendía que Ferrara quisiera estar sola después del susto que le había propinado, pero aún así estaba en todo mi derecho de entrar a la habitación que me había sido asignada. Sí, eso era. Así que todo el valor que pude conseguir en mi extrañamente apenado ser tomé con mi mano el pomo de la puerta y giré esta, entrando con lentitud. Lo que me encontré fue desgarrador.

Pósters de bandas de rock de dudosa procedencia cumplían la función de decoración de la pequeña habitación que supuestamente albergaría a dos personas que se repugnaban la una a la otra. Dos polos opuestos manifestando su repulsión día a día en un espacio reducido.

Ferrara se hallaba pegando otro póster más de un videojuego que no reconocí en la pared. Sostenía la cinta con su boca y sus manos de encargaban de sostener el papel para que quedara bien sujeto. Nada mas faltaba que saliera con que pertenecía a una secta satánica.

–Pero qué – Demonios. – ¿Qué hiciste con las paredes? – Dejé entrever mi disgusto en la oración.

–Eran demasiado aburridas. – Menudo shock que le causé y ahora me habla como si nada hubiera pasado. A propósito, mi mejilla comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y a doler un poco.

–Esto es una tontería, quita todo eso y deja que yo me encargue. – Ferrara se giró a verme y me dedicó la mirada mas acusatoria que jamás había recibido. Rolé mis ojos y alcé ambas manos en un gesto de vencida. No quería entrar en aguas profundas que me condenaran a morir ahogada.

–Respeta mi espacio Vanessa, éste es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila. – Momentos filosóficos con Ferrara Yukon desde 1957. Un momento, ¿me había llamado por mi nombre?

–Vaya, veo que por fin has decidido llamarme adecuadamente por mi nombre. – Aquello era un cántico de victoria.

–Si hay alguien presente volveremos a las mismas.

–Qué considerada eres Fer-ra-ra. – Silabeé su nombre con descaro. –Adoro la manera en la que marcas la habitación como tu territorio.

–Es justo y necesario. – Ella respondió con indiferencia ya que estaba muy concentrada en pegar su maldito póster. ¿De dónde rayos los sacaba? Quería el contacto, tal vez después podría hacer de las mías y decorar lo restante del cuarto a mi gusto. –¿Qué horas son?

Observé mi reloj de muñeca y fruncí el ceño al caer en cuenta de que eran más de la siete de la tarde. Vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes, o por consecuente te propinan una cachetada novelera.

–Pasadas las siete, casi las ocho. –Respondí desanimada. Mañana oficialmente comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento y no soy muy buena a la hora de mantenerme balanceada a lomos de un caballo.

–Válgame, ya va siendo hora que durmamos. – ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano planeabas botarte? Ferrara bajó de su cama y se sentó en la esquina de esta, observándome con ojos desconfiados. –Espero no hagas estupideces mientras dormimos Vanessa. – En qué pensarás hija mía...

–No haré nada, probablemente sólo sufra de insomnio. – Me encogí inocentemente de hombros al hablar. –Es algo difícil que duerma en cama ajena.

–Ah... – Se levantó y arrastró sus pies hacia el armario, sacando un par de pijamas. Bostezó ferozmente y cayó rendida sobre la cama algo deshecha debido a la brusca caída de la chica. ¿Acaso no iba a cambiarse?

Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba echando una mirada a la habitación que sería mi santuario durante el campamento. Era sencilla y de espacio generoso; las paredes eran originalmente de un color café pálido pero debido a la tempestuosa decoración de Ferrara éstas lucían aún más claras y esterilizadas. Ni siquiera estaba segura si llenar las paredes al gusto con pósters o dibujos estaba permitido. Dos camas individuales se encontraban pegadas a la pared que tenían mas próxima. La mía estaba al lado del cuarto de baño y el escritorio de madera oscura lleno de fotografías ajenas. ¿Serían de Ferrara?

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando aquí? – La pregunta sólo brotó desde lo profundo de mi ser. Me sorprendí al verme sosteniendo una de las fotografías pertenecientes a Ferrara en mis manos. En ella, una joven Ferrara de alrededor de diez años sujetaba las riendas de Galdo en sus años como potro. La alegría en el rostro de Ferrara era casi posible de tocar. A su lado se encontraba una mujer joven y de buena apariencia; sus cabellos azabache acomodados en una coleta desordenada y el despiste en su mirada eran atractivos y a la vez tiernos.

–Cinco años, con este ya serán seis. – Impresionante, tenía a una veterana frente mío. Pude sentir como su fría mirada me perforaba el alma.

–¿Es esta la foto de tú primer día aquí? – Otra pregunta idiota lanzada al aire. Bravo Vanessa, bravo.

Le ofrecí la fotografía a Ferrara y esta la tomó con ambas manos y con un gesto de confusión. Me imagino que la memoria comienza a fallarle. Su rostro cambió drásticamente a un gesto de completa felicidad y añoranza.

–Sí, tenía diez años y Galdo estaba siendo entrenado. – Viejos tiempos venid a ella.

–Te pareces a ella. – Llevé mi mano a la foto y señale con mi dedo índice a la mujer posando felizmente. –¿La conoces? – Mucho indagar sobre su pasado, ¿no?

–Mi madre; eres una de las muchas personas que han dicho eso mismo. – Y yo pensando ser la única. –Creo que ya iré a dormir.

–Yo igual lo haré. – Eché una ojeada a mi par de maletas llenas y regordetas por la ropa dentro de ellas. La voz de mi padre resonó en mi mente: "Esa maleta explotará de tanto desmadre que llevas Vanessa". El cabrón tenía el valor de criticar mi equipaje para luego ignorarme durante seis meses al inscribirme en esta academia del demonio. –Tenemos que desempacar, ¿no? – Casi escupía veneno del puro coraje.

Fruncí el entrecejo al ver a mi compañera de habitación desponjándose de su vestimenta frente mis bellos ojos. Todo menos propia, eso era ella.

–¡Pero qué! – Mascullé avergonzada.

–No exageres mujer que ambas no tenemos mucho que ocultar o presumir. – ¿Qué insinuabas pequeña rata de dos patas?

Despistadamente observé su figura curvilínea levemente desarrollada y su busto poco generoso. Ferrara tenía sus dieciséis años y su cuerpo parecía no dejar atrás los rasgos físicos de la niñez, es decir, ni sus piernas se habían adaptado a los cambios que una mujer común sufriría al entrar en la adolescencia. Debo de decir que tenía su encanto, ya que comparada conmigo, Ferrara tan sólo era una chica que no llegaba ni a mis talones finamente cuidados con kilos y kilos de crema hidratante.

–¿¡Perdón?! – Forcé mis pensamientos a enfocarse en otra cosa.

–Naaaada. – Mis ojos se detuvieron en cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno, escrutándolo con mortal silencio y curiosidad. Su torso pequeño y cintura diminuta eran un arma mortal, especialmente para mí, que con su piel levemente bronceada y hombros delgados se imprimían en mi mente para no dejar atrás la imagen mental del momento.

La pelinegra giró su rostro esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y yo casi me oriné del susto. ¿Me había visto husmeando su frágil cuerpo?

–Desgraciada. – Alcé mi rostro como cobra venenosa a punto de atacar. Oh, casi me atrapaba. – No me compares contigo. – A fin de cuentas mi soberbia se interponía entre las dos.

–Vele bajando Vanessa, que un día de estos subiré fotografías tuyas babeando la almohada a la bella Internet. – ¿Eso era una amenaza? Pfaff.

Dejé caer mi atareado cuerpo sobre la cama y suspiré; apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas en este lugar y ya extrañaba mi vida en la mansión Denvar. Aquellos bellos jardines repletos de vida que podía observar desde la ventana de mi habitación eran una vista exquisita y prometedora todos los días al despertar. A pesar de no tener un ambiente familiar, mi cuarto era lo único que sentía mío o de pertenencia.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente y puse a trabajar mi mente; imaginé las cuatro paredes café oscuro con pinturas traídas desde Perú por artistas no muy reconocidos (aunque sus obras eran hermosas y detalladas), la cama cubierta por un edredón vagamente gris y acolchonado que mitigaba mi frío por las noches en Diciembre y los estantes de libros repletos de literatura de Allan Poe. Las noches que pasaba en aquél santuario eran como meses en un spa.

–Hey. – La rasposa voz de Ferrara me hizo volver a la cruel realidad. Ya no estaba en casa. – Te quedaste ida y por un momento pensé que habías muerto.

–¿Cómo crees? Sólo extrañaba mi casa. – Hasta crees, yo seguiré vivita y coleando por mucho más tiempo.

–¿Tan pronto? Supongo que extrañarás los caprichos que se te cumplían. – Roló sus ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una postura desafiante. Agitó su cabeza para acomodar los mechones que caían sobre su frente en suaves cascadas oscuras y delicadas. Aquello era la magia de tener un cabello más negro que la mismísima noche.

–Vivo sola, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. – Me sorprendí al verme rindiendo explicaciones. – Sólo tengo a Lewis como compañía. – Y así era, ni siquiera un mísero gato se quedaba conmigo.

Aquel era el círculo vicioso en el que vivía. Mi padre, Joel Denvar fue uno de los mejores entrenadores ecuestres de la historia. Año tras año, su tiempo fue invertido en adiestrar los ejemplares pura sangre que le eran otorgados para después ser introducidos en la difícil industria hípica. En sus primeros años de matrimonio con mi madre, Estefania, ambos eran felices y casi explotaron de la felicidad cuando se enteraron de que estaba en camino. Desafortunadamente, cuando mi padre entró en el negocio de las carreras de caballos, Estefania sufrió un derrame cerebral y cayó muerta cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Fue un duro golpe para ambos.

Conforme pasaron los años, Joel se mataba trabajando para pagar las cuentas que se acumulaban con rapidez sobre su escritorio. Salía seguido al extranjero o a donde le llamara el trabajo; era de esperarse debido a que el negocio de carreras equinas no era precisamente glorioso aquí en Arkansas.

Como era de esperarse, Joel se esforzó lo más que pudo en su trabajo hasta que llegó a la cumbre, donde actualmente se encuentra. Sus andadas lograron que poco a poco se fuera olvidando de su amada hija, Vanessa Denvar. Como excusa usaba los viajes de trabajo y se disculpaba con regalos costosos pero de poco valor sentimental.

–Ohhh, ¿y te gusta él? – Fruncí el ceño no complacida con la conclusión de Ferrara.

–¡No! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! – Contemplé a una divertida Ferrara con los ojos como platos. ¡Vaya ridiculez! Lewis y yo estábamos en un nivel completamente diferente. Digamos que mi soledad se interponía a la hora de hacer amigos, así que él fue mi salvador y único amigo en toda mi vida.

–Oh, entonces adiviné, hum. – No adivinaste nada cabrona. –¿Cuándo comenzó todo? – La desgraciada me observó con curiosidad y diversión desde su puesto del otro lado de la cama. No me había dado cuenta que se encontraba bajo las sábanas y recargada sobre su almohada afelpada.

–Somos como hermanos, sólo eso. – Dije sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo.

Los ojos de Ferrara perdieron el interés inicial que reinó en ellos anteriormente y después suspiró profundamente. Lamenté no ser tan interesante por unos segundos... ¿Espera, qué? Me mordí el labio con fuerza en reprimenda. ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser un estuche de monerías?

–Yo vivo con mi madre y un chihuahua hiperactivo. – Soltó con suavidad.

–Oh, así que... Ya me tienes confianza suficiente como para hablar de tu vida privada... – Usé el mejor tono sugestivo que pude para desatornillarle los pocos tornillos de paciencia que le sobraban a Ferrara. ¡Amaba cuando ponía su cara de enojada!

–Es un paso a la vez, de todos modos estaré contigo hasta que logremos que te echen a patadas de aquí. – Vaya forma de arruinar momentos. La dichosa ni siquiera se mostró molesta con mi comentario anteriormente realizado ni el tono que lo acompañó. Le observé con una sonrisa de lado.

–Mi padre es de Alemania y estuvo casado ocho años con mi madre, después hubo percances en el paraíso y se marchó de nuevo a su tierra. Formó una nueva familia y de vez en cuando se acuerda de nosotros y nos visita durante un tiempo. – Ferrara lucía opaca y su voz carecía de cualquier emoción. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en mí simultáneamente. Al sentirme vigilada la sonrisa que se encontraba en mi rostro se desvaneció lentamente.

–Oh, no sabía. – Dije con algo de nervios presente en mi voz. –Me imagino que lo extrañas, después de todo es tu p-padre. – Tartamudeé sin pensarlo.

La pelinegra me contempló con una mueca presente en sus labios. ¿Se estaba riendo? La mueca fue remplazada por una amplia sonrisa que demostraba un gran sentido del humor.

–¡Tartamudeaste! – ¿Fue lo único que pudiste notar? Escondió su rostro entre las sábanas y rió durante unos instantes antes de guardar un completo silencio sepulcral.

Decidí romper el silencio.

–¿Duermes? – Levanté mi cuerpo de la cama y me acerqué a la ajena, tomando con mi mano derecha el manojo de sábanas que cubrían el rostro de la chica. Para mi sorpresa, Ferrara estaba sumida en un profundo y cómodo sueño; nada parecía poder perturbar a la durmiente criatura. Recorrí el cuello de la menor con mi gélida mirada que amenazaba con derretirse al deleitarse con aquella vista.

La pelinegra poseía unas clavículas notablemente marcadas y unos pechos pequeños pero bien formados y agradables a la vista; hm, no es que estuviera desnuda, era sólo que poseo un ojo biónico con el que puedo apreciar la belleza femenina. Su torso era algo que dejaba sin habla; era delgado y acompañado por un abdomen marcado por el ejercicio. Un deseo impuro daba inicio y cuerda a mis más oscuros y perversos pensamientos. Ya no podía conmigo misma.

Doblé mis rodillas a un nivel en el que mi rostro estuviera justo a la misma altura que el ajeno. Con arrojo y una tremenda ambición, pasé mi dedo índice desde su mandíbula todo el trayecto hasta su cuello, peregrinando todo y haciéndolo mío inconscientemente. Descendí hasta la base de su cuello donde se encontraba la causa de mi delirio: sus atractivas clavículas.

–Ferrara...– Musité su nombre, arrimando mis labios hasta los suyos, dejando en estos una marca de propiedad que la declaraba mía aunque ella no se percatara nunca.

–Mhmm... Hm. – Habló dormida.

Me retiré devuelta a mi cama correspondiente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lasciva a la durmiente pelinegra que descansaba sin tener idea alguna que lo que había hecho. Ya después ella misma se daría cuenta que el dueño de su primer beso era la persona que menos esperaba. Yo tan sólo esperaba que sí fuera su primer beso.


End file.
